Amor Problemático
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: "¡Bienvenidos!, les voy a contar unas historia donde verán y sabrán que tan idiotas pueden ser las personas en el tema del amor, y yo, su anfitrión, les contaré está increíble y humorística historia de cómo cuatro chicas se enamoraron de las personas que menos esperaban. Esto paso hace como 5 años atrás." Denle una oportunidad, por favor. OoC AU OC. Lean el aviso :s
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Problemático.**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece, solo esta historia extremadamente fumada como las otras que tengo y tendré.

**Aviso:** _Este Fic tendrá canciones, unas en español otras en ingles y coreanas y japonesas _también, pero las voy a traducir ya que las letras encajan bien en la historia, puedes que se me escapen una que otras palabras groseras, Perdonen eso je je. Otra cosa esta historia puede que al terminarla tenga secuela/continuación pero eso depende si ustedes quieren y me dejan reviews para que me ayuden a inspirarme y seguir con la historia.

Espero que la disfruten *u*

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!, les voy a contar unas historia donde verán y sabrán que tan idiotas pueden ser las personas en el tema del amor, y yo, su anfitrión, les contaré está increíble y humorística historia de cómo cuatro chicas se enamoraron de las personas que menos esperaban. Esto paso hace como 5 años atrás.

_**Hace 5 años.**_

-Nanoha-chan quedamos en el mismo grupo- dijo toda emocionada aquella chica.

La chica que acaba de hablar tiene el pelo de un extraño color rosado que lo tenía atado en dos coletas, y si, si es natural, al igual que sus ojos del mismo color, es que su padre lo hizo con un árbol de cerezos, seguro, ¿puede ser no?, bueno llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Umiko, que consiste en una camisa de botones blanca con una corbata roja, un suéter color caqui y la falda del mismo color, medias blancas o calcetas negras/blancas, y los zapatos escolares que son blancos con la punta negra.

-Oh, es cierto. Eso es genial estaremos juntas Madoka-chan- esta vez hablo una chica de estatura media, de pelo color como cobrizo que lo tenía atado en una cola ladeada, portadora de unos ojos color zafiro o lavanda, quien sabe, obviamente también traía el uniforme.

-¡No! Porque me tuvo que tocar con Hayate- acercamiento de cámara…

La que acaba de hablar es una chica que de seguro no ah de medir más de los 1.58 pelo cortó color azul cielo, y también es natural… Bueno aparte de que también lleva el uniforme de la preparatoria, unos ojos color azul cielo al igual que su pelo.

-Mira que yo tampoco me alegro de estar en el mismo grupo que el de una chica que solo se la pasa babeando por un lisiado desde que entramos a esta escuela.- Jaja, em, digo… la que acaba de contraatacar fue una chica castaña que mide lo mismo que la peli-azul, en sí, se parecen mucho solo que una tiene el pelo castaño y ojos color azul zafiro o lavanda como los de la cobriza.

-Ya dejen de pelear si ustedes son como uña y mugre.-

-Nanoha ya sé que te agrado demasiado pero no le digas mugre a la pobre Hayate- se burló.

\- Ay si tú, y de seguro la uña viene con hongos incluidos.- ¡Oooh! Co-co-co-co Combo Breaker.

-Chicas ya cálmense por favor.- intervino la pelirosa.

-Solo porque Madoka-chan me lo pide-sayaka abrazo a Madoka.

Al terminar o mejor dicho al interrumpir lo que hubiera sido una pelea increíblemente graciosa, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a su aulas, el camino parecía tranquilo, parecía…

-¡Abrir paso!- Una pelirroja paso por en medio de la cuatro chicas seguida por una rubia.

-¡Alto No corran en los pasillos!- grito una castaña de pelo corto un poco (muy) alborotado- ¡Vuelvan aquí!

-¡Por la ventana! ¡Por la ventana!- un chico de cabellera color azul oscuro abrió la ventana, ¿de dónde salió este cabrón? Bueno pues acababa de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad acompañado de otra rubia y una pelinegra.

-¡Ni se les ocurra brincar por la ventana T. Harlaown's ni a ti Akemi y mucho menos a ti Sakura!-Volvió a gritar la ajetreada chica de cabellera alborotada, que se tomaba un respiró por la corrida que acababa de dar.

-¡No nos cojeras con vida!- las rubias saltaron primero seguidas por la pelirroja y la pelinegra.

\- Nos vemos Amy-chan- el chico le guiño un ojo antes de saltar por la ventana.

\- ¡Agh Te odio Chrono!-mientras tanto nuestra querida cobriza rompió el silencio del momento.

-Este, disculpa, pero ¿qué acaba de pasar?- Nanoha vio el brazo de aquella chica la cual tenía una banda donde decía "Comité Disciplinario".

La chica suspiró – Oh disculpen no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, Mi nombre es Amy Limietta soy la jefa al mando, por decirlo así, del comité disciplinario, me encargo de que ningún alumno rompa la reglas de esta institución.- las chicas la miraron un poco sorprendidas.- Y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta pues, simplemente hacia mi trabajo- contesto resignada.

-Eso es genial.- dijo en un susurro Sayaka.

-¿Y quiénes eran ellas y él?- pregunto curiosa la castaña de ojos azules.

-Agh, son el dolor de cabeza del Consejo estudiantil y del Comité disciplinario, No creo que los hayan visto bien pero igual si quieren se los presento desde lejos, son un peligro para la escuela y es mejor que estén prevenidas chicas, ¿les parece si nos vemos en la hora de descanso y así las pongo al tanto?- las chicas asintieron por alguna razón tenían mucha curiosidad por lo que la chica hacía.

-_"¡Amy-chan están destruyendo la cafetería! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!- _se escuchó la radio que traía Amy.

-Denme un respiro, por dios.-la chica agarro su radio y habló- "Voy para allá."- Amy suspiró- Bueno, no vemos luego.-salió corriendo hacia la cafetería.

-Pero que mierda acaba de pasar.- exclamo la educada Hayate Yagami-san.

-Mejora tu vocabulario niña- la regaño Nanoha.

-Si mamá- contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las chicas siguieron su curso a su salón, las clases pasaron rápido y aunque hubieran hecho uno que otros amigos aun así se siguieron juntando. El timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso se escuchó por toda la escuela, todos los alumnos salieron como burros sin mecate por su libertad de 45 minutos. Nuestras chicas se encontraron en los pasillos y platicaban tranquilamente, después de un rato se encontraron con Amy.

-Hey, Amy-sempai.- saludo la peliazul.

-Oh, hola chicas que bueno que las encuentro, ¿disfrutando el primer día de clases?, por cierto chicas ¿en qué grado van?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno acabamos de pasar a 2.- contesto Madoka.

-Vaya ¿y no saben nada de Chrono y los lobitos guerreros?- pregunto incrédula. Las chicas solo negaron.- Pues que hicieron todo el primer año. O es que ¿se acaban de meter a esta institución?

-Acabamos de entrar.- dijeron al unísono.

-¡OH MY! Vengan conmigo criaturas indefensas que entraron al zoológico del terror.- ellas solo rieron nerviosas y siguieron a Amy que les dio un tours por la escuela.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban afuera de la institución, mejor dicho en el patio donde estaban las canchas de deportes y las bancas al aire libre. Amy señalo a un chico rubio con lentes quien jugaba sonriente una partida de ajedrez en una mesa que varios alumnos miraban atentos.

-Ese chico de ahí, el rubio con lentes, se llama Yuuno Scrya, pero todos lo conocen como el nerd del instituto o como-

-Hey, Thunder Wolf ahí está el hurón de biblioteca.- interrumpió una chica de cabellera morada algo inusual.

-¿Thunder Wolf?- pregunto Nanoha.

-O vaya chicas, tienen suerte ahí viene Chrono y las guerreras…-

El chico peli-azul marino de antes se acercaba conversando con las cuatro chicas muy alegremente.

-El chico de pelo azul marino y ojos del mismo color, se llama Chrono Harlaown, pero es conocido como King Crow, los alumnos son los que le ponen esos apodos, por lo que escuche le dicen así porque…-

-Porque siempre vigilo todo desde las alturas y ataco a mis presas oculto en la oscuridad, aparte de que mis fans dicen que tengo la elegancia y belleza de un cuervo.- continuo el chico sonriendo.- Y tú serás muy pronto la Raven Queen.- paso uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Amy la cual lo empujo para alejarlo.

-¡Quítate!-grito, él chico solo sonrió.- Ven porque les digo que deben de estar muy atentas en esta escuela- dijo en un suspiró, las chicas asintieron.- Bueno Chrono ya que estas aquí, ayúdame advertirles de todos, más de la manada de lobos.

-Oye mis hermanas no son un peligro, pero está bien te ayudare mi reina- le guiño un ojo y esta solo rodo los ojos.- Elemental Warriors, es como las conocen realmente a las chicas, varios querían decirles princesas pero mis hermanas no son muy "princesas" que digamos- sonrió.

-Bueno tendría lógica, ya que según la escuela tú eres el "King Crow".- el chico miro a la cobriza y sonrió.

-¿Y las cuatro son tus hermanas? Pobre de tu mamá- El chico rió por el comentario de la castaña.

-Es que todavía no las conoces- le respondió a la cobriza- y bueno eso ya es algo personal pero nada del otro mundo, la verdad ninguna de ellas es mi hermana de sangre, pero yo las trato como unas, las gemelas que ven ahí, son mis hermanastras- sonrió.- pero es una larga historia que mejor luego se las cuento.

-Si quieres yo se las cuento después.- habló Amy, Chrono solo sonrió.

-Bueno pues, empecemos, fijen su vista en la chica de pelo negro que trae un libro en su mano izquierda- todas la chicas la miraron- ella es la sensual Homura Akemi, conocida como Dark Warrior o Night Wolf, aunque parezca una chica calmada puede sorprenderlas.

-Eh desapareció…- señalo Madoka el lugar donde antes estaba la chica.

-JA JA, por algo la llaman así, miren allá- Chrono señalo entre las sombras que hacían los árboles y ahí estaba Homura oculta.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Madoka.

-Humn, no sé, eso es lo que le da emoción.-rió- solo observen.

Un chico que aunque portaba el uniforme, se le notaba cierta aura de elegancia y riqueza. Homura esperaba silenciosa en las sombras, y de un momento a otro apareció enfrente del chico y lo golpeo en la cara, dejándolo noqueado en el césped. Agarro la cartera que tenía en la mano el chico.

-¿¡Eh!? Desapareció de nuevo.- las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas

-No puede robar las carteras de los demás Chrono ¡Eso está mal!- vaya que estaba alterada la pobre de Amy.

-Es que esa no era su cartera ¿Verdad, Ho-mu-ra?- Chrono volteo atrás de él y ahí estaba la chica.

\- Sí, es de tu amiga Chrono, pero no la encuentro…- Tanto como Nanoha y Sayaka se asustaron, Madoka casi se desmaya y Hayate bueno ella solo pego un brinco por el susto. Amy ni se inmuto.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a Madoka quien si se había medio desmayado por tan repentina aparición. Homura la había agarrado antes de que cayera.

-Bueno reflejos Dark Warrior.- alago Chrono.

-Eh, s-sí, estoy bien, g-gracias.- o pero si apenas se conocen y Madoka ya se sonrojo.

-Bien.- Homura la soltó y volvió a leer su libro quedando a lado de Chrono.

-Presa de Copa C, y piernas largamente sensuales detectada. Grr~- Homura oculto una risa tras el libro de portada color naranja y Chrono solo se echó a reír. Homura le lanzó la cartera a la chica que había dicho eso.

-¿Quién es esa pervertida?- pregunto Sayaka.

-Bueno- la chica atrapo la cartera- Ella es Alicia Testarossa Harlaown mi querida hermana, también conocida como Light Warrior o Wolf Light, lo contrarió a Homura, ella siempre está a la Luz, siempre se da a notar no importa si estas en el lugar más oscuro de todo el mundo, siempre la miraras sí o sí.

-Hola hermosura, no puede resistirme a esa cara de preocupación que te traes – sonrió, juro que esa sonrisa hacia sonreír hasta la profesora amargada de matemáticas.- Dime, ¿esto es lo que buscabas?- la chica asintió y Alicia le devolvió la cartera.

-Gracias Light Warrior- ella solo sonrió.

-Si quieres devolverme el favor, sería muy amable de tu parte dejarme tocar esas amigas que siempre llevas contigo- cachetada, eso fue lo que recibió, sin embargo siguió sonriendo.- Itte, vaya que pegan fuerte las presas de ahora, je je.- se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Chrono y Homura.

-Lastima, suerte para la próxima hermanita.-sonrió Chrono.

-Igual, hay más pechos mejores que esos.-

-Fire Wolf, me toca, me toca, di "Ah~"- una chica pelirroja miro a la chica que le hablaba haciéndole caso a lo que le decía.

-Ah~-

-Ella es Kyouko Sakura, o como le dicen Fire Warrior o Fire Wolf. Lo de fuego se lo pusieron más por lo de su pelo que parecen flamas y sus ojos igual que los de mis hermanas que son de un rojo borgoña.- dijo Chrono.

-Todos en este mundo tienen ojos raros, no lo digas como si fuésemos las únicas- bufó Alicia- por cierto no eh visto a…-

-Ñam~- Una rubia arrebato el pedazo de comida que le iban a dar a Kyouko.

-¡FATE!- grito Kyouko.

-Olvídalo…- suspiró Alicia.- Bueno lo único que nos diferencia a mí y a Fate es nuestra personalidad y que yo me peino con una media cola y ella con un moño amarrado casi al final de su cabellera.- sonrió.

-¡Alguien Deténgalas!- grito Yuuno.

-¡Tu cállate hurón!- Fate y Kyoko le pegaron en el rostro al rubio rompiendo sus lentes y haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Jajaja ya empezaron de nuevo- reía el peliazul oscuro.

-Deja de reírte y detenlas Chrono- lo regaño Amy.

-Eso es imposible mi reina, las únicas que pueden detenerlas son mis madres.- trataba de aguantar la risa por el escándalo que estaban haciendo su hermana y su amiga que para él también era su hermana.- Aunque se me olvidaba, Alicia, Homura, por favor.- las chicas suspiraron y fueron hacia donde estaba la pelea de lobitos.

-Ya, ya. Alto o le diré a Lindy que no te haga de cenar.- dijo Alicia quien detenía a Fate.

-Y a ti, le diré a nuestro padre que no te compre más pockys por un año entero.-las chicas se calmaron como si les vieran quitado las pilas a un juguete.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse a sus aulas, mientras que las cuatro chicas aun miraban sorprendidas a Homura, Alicia, Fate y Kyouko. Amy regañaba a Chrono por lo que sus hermanas hicieron, el chico solo le sonreía irritándola más.

-Chrono-nii- susurraron Kyouko y Fate.

-¿Sí, cachorros?- Kyouko y Fate señalaron a las cuatro chicas frente a ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- esta vez preguntaron Alicia, Homura, Fate y Kyouko al unísono.

-Ni yo lo sé. ¿Quiénes son Amy-chan?- pregunto curioso.

-Verán, ellas se acaban de cambiar a esta escuela.- las cinco chicas miraron confundidas a las "lobitas" que se sentaron en el césped y ponían total atención a lo que decía Amy.- ¿q-qué hacen?

-Es que eres la Reven Queen y tenemos que ponerte total atención y acerté caso si no Crow nos quitara nuestra cena y le dirá nuestras travesuras a nuestros padres- Chrono solo rió.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu Raven Queen… espera ¿Pero si ustedes no me hacen ni el más remoto caso?-

-Bueno es que esa regla la acaba de poner hace una hora.- sonrieron las cuatro.

-Bueno ahora te harán caso- dijo Chrono.- espero que ya no las consideres un peligro.

-Jaja si claro te creeré-

-Enserio, mira, hazle una orden.-

-A ver, Chicas,- las lobitas la miraron esperando su orden- golpéenlo- señalo a Chrono.

-¿¡Qué!?- Las chicas se tiraron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo.

-Je, ya me cobre las que me debías o gran King Crow…- sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Ya Alto!- las chicas se detuvieron y le ayudaron a levantarlo.-…gracias, de ahora en adelante ya no le harán caso a nadie más, solo a las personas que quieran seguir sus órdenes ¿entendido?- las chicas asintieron.

-Fue bueno mientras duro…- suspiro Amy.

-Soy yo o ustedes también les miran las orejitas y la cola de lobo- les pregunto Hayate

-¿Tú también las miras?- le pregunto en un susurro Madoka.

-Yo también las miro- siguió Nanoha.

-Y conmigo somos 10.- las chicas rieron por el comentario de Sayaka. Unas miradas se fijaron en ellas.

-…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-Ya que no nos las presentan creo que tendremos que preguntar.- dijo Homura que miraba como regañaban a Chrono sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

-¿Nos podrían decir sus nombres, por favor?- Fate y Kyouko les preguntaron con una sonrisa a las chicas frente a ellas. ¿Y quién creen que se sonrojo? Exacto, todas. Es que esas sonrisas enamoran (?

\- Claro,- sonrió Madoka- Mi nombre es Kaname Madoka, un gusto.-

\- Yo me llamo Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto conocerlas.-

-Mi nombre es Hay-

-Mapache, MI Mapache- sonrió Alicia, Sayaka comenzó a reír por el comentario de la rubia.

-jajaja si es cierto, pareces un mapache- la castaña solo bufo y le dio un zape a su amiga.

-No, mi nombre no es Mapache. Me llamo Hayate Yagami.- igual, la sonrisa de Alicia no desapareció.

-Yo me llamo Sayaka Miki, un placer.- Kyouko la miró fijamente a los ojos lo cual puso a Sayaka algo nerviosa.-… ¿tengo algo?

-Nop, pero tienes cara de Oktavia.- sonrió mostrando sus inusuales colmillos.

-jajaja, De ahora en adelante te diré Oktavia.- ahora era Hayate la que se burlaba.

-Amy-chan- la nombrada volteo a ver a la pelinegra- El timbre sonó hace como 5 min, ellas llegaran tarde a sus clases si se quedan aquí.

-Wa es cierto, ¡Todos regresen a sus aulas!, Chicas vamos.-

Amy se fue junto con las nuevas de la escuela. Mientras que Chrono, Alicia, Kyouko, Homura y Fate se quedaron ahí platicando un rato ya que "mágicamente" los profesores que les daban clases se enfermaron.

-Hey Chrono-nii.-

-¿Qué sucede Fate?-

-Vamos a dejar al hurón ahí tirado, nadie lo recogió.- Chrono miró sin mucho interés al rubio con la cara y los lentes destrozados.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarlo, a ninguna de las cuatro.-ordeno.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron con duda.

-Porque ya lo chupo el diablo.-Chrono se quedó algo pensativo para luego decir- aunque, tengo una idea mejor. Hay que ser buenos por el mundo en donde vivimos.-

-¿En qué piensas?-

_Unos cuantos minutos después._

-¡Chrono Harlaown ni se te ocurra tirar al hurón en el carro de basura!-

-Pero si ahí pertenece Amy-chan~-

-Que lo bajes ¡Ahora!- Chrono chasqueo la lengua.

-Con una condición.-

-Nada de condiciones Harlaown.-

-Entonces lo tiro- Chrono fue acercando poco a poco al rubio al carro.

-Ya, ya cual es la condición…- Chrono sonrió.

-Me dejas acompañarte a casa después de la salida.- Amy suspiró, "Parece un crio" pensó.

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme a casa pero deja a Scrya en paz por un rato.-

-Bien.- Chrono lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hasta su salón de clases.- Te espero en la salida My Raven Queen- le guiño el ojo, a lo que Amy solo rodo los ojos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Nanoha y Madoka.

-Hey, pronto empezaran a hacer las votaciones para elegir a los nuevos estudiantes para el consejo estudiantil y el comité disciplinario- hablaba unas chicas en bolita.

-Nanoha…- la cobriza no la escucho- Nanoha.- nop- ¡Nanoha-chan!- ah, ahora sí.

-Eh, perdón ¿qué me decías Madoka-chan?-

-Que te noto algo distraída ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto con un tono algo preocupado.

-Bueno es que ¿a ti no te interesa estar en el comité disciplinario o el consejo estudiantil?-le sonrió.

-Pues, me parece algo interesante la verdad.-

-Bien decidido Nanoha-chan y Madoka-chan las postularemos una para la presidenta estudiantil y la otra para la presidenta disciplinaria.- grito una chica de su salón.

-¡Eh!- Sorpresa, Sorpresa chicas ja ja

Y en el salón de alado.

-Levante la mano el que quiera postular a Hayate y Sayaka para el consejo estudiantil y el comité disciplinario- grito un chico muy energético.

-¿¡Qué!?- Sorpresa, Sorpresa, para ustedes también chicas

* * *

_¿Qué dices? ¿Que Nashi subió una nueva historia y es Crossover?_

A si es Señoritas y Señores ¡Eh vuelto!

Bueno, apenas voy comenzando en esto del "humor" así que me pondré a ver comedias y algo para ver si puedo poner más sazón a esta historia y rían un rato :3

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren qué la continué?¿Quieren más bullying a Yuuno? ¿Quieren que ya deje de hacer tantas preguntas idiotas? Pues Llame ya al 01 800 Nashi no seas idiota y respondan en un reviews.

Se despide *redoble de tambor* **Nashi T.H.D.H **nwn


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Problemático.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto como MSLN y PMMM no me pertenecen, solo agarre a sus personajes para darle vida a esta historia fumada y retorcida.

**Canción- **If today was your last day - Nickelback (No la traduje ya que no tiene mucho que ver con el cap) xD

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que postularon a nuestras chicas para ser parte del consejo estudiantil y el comité disciplinario, tuvieron tanta suerte que las cuatro quedaron en el lugar que las postularon. Vaya suerte. Así que, ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestras chicas? Se deben preguntar, pues…

-¡Primer día de entrenamiento!- Grito una entusiasmada castaña.

-¿en serio?- dijo incrédula la cobriza que miraba a Amy.

-¿entrenamiento?- siguió la peli-azul.

-Sí, o sea tienen que entrenar para poder ser el mejor comité disciplinario, y un buen remplazo.- susurro lo último.

-Ya…-

-Bueno ¡empecemos!- grito emocionada y vaya que lo estaba.

Mientras tanto en la sala del Consejo estudiantil.~

-B-buenos días.- balbuceo nuestra peli-rosada.

-Con su permiso.- agrego la "mapache de Alicia" al entrar a la sala de C.E.

-¡Mi mapache! Amors, ¿qué haces aquí?- los ojos de la gemela mayor le brillaron.

-Igh!- chillo Hayate.- _Y esta que hace aquí…-_pensó.

-Mira Homura también vino tu pétalo de cerezo- menciono sonriente. La nombrada solo oculto su sonrisa en su libro.

-Ara, Alicia-chan y Homura-chan cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no entren al salón del consejo estudiantil.- Wo! Otra rubia Vaya esta escuela está llena de rubias.

Si usted acaba de perder a una rubia o anda en busca de una favor de marcar al 01 800 Quiero una Rubia, él envió es gratis. Patrocinado por la preparatoria Umiko. Llame Ya.

-¡Kaichou! Bienvenida.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, Alicia.

-Mami-chan pero tú me pediste que viniera, ¿Ahora me corres?, Quien te entiende mujer- se encogió en hombros la pelinegra. La Kaichou Mami-san entro y tomo asiento en su escritorio.

-Hai, Hai, pero yo te pedí hablar contigo, todavía no te decía donde, aparte que ya te había advertido a ti y a esta pervertida que no viniera a este lugar, es solo para alumnos del comité Homura-chan.-

-¡Hey! a quien le dices pervertida- la rubia hizo un tierno puchero.

-A quien más, tu solo vienes aquí porque tienes una vista perfecta para acosar a las chicas de los clubs de deportes.- bufo una peli-verde que dejaba los papeles en el escritorio de la Kaichou.

-Gracias Hitomi-san-sonrío Mami, quien observo a las anteriormente ignoradas.- Oh, vaya falta de modales, ustedes son las que va a tomar mi puesto y el de Hitomi ¿no es así?

Hayate y Madoka reaccionaron al darse cuenta de que se dirigían a ellas, y solo asintieron. Mami les sonrió y Hitomi igual.

-Bien pues, mi nombre es Shizuki Hitomi y soy la actual, hasta ahorita, vicepresidenta. Un placer.- Hayate y Madoka hicieron una reverencia.

-Y yo soy la actual Kaichou, Tomoe Mami. Es un gusto conocerlas. Y bien me imagino que están aquí para el entrenamiento ¿No es así?- la chicas asintieron.

-Amy-senpai nos dijo que nos iban a entrenar y luego se llevó a nuestras otras dos amigas que serán ahora parte del Comité Disciplinario.-

-Ara, ara, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Alicia-san, Homura-san hablamos luego, ¿Vale?-

-Ya…- Homura agarro a su compañera quien espiaba en la venta a las chicas de deporte.- nos vemos luego Mami.- la pelinegra le dio una sonrisa a Madoka antes de salir y Alicia le guiño el ojo a su mapache.

-Pero que raras…-

-Bueno, acaban de conocer a sus dolores de cabeza.- menciono Hitomi con desgano.

-Amy-senpai dijo algo similar.- sonrío Madoka.

-Es que lo son. Váyanse dando la idea de ver a Alicia y Homura aquí todo el tiempo molestando, ya que para Homura, es un lugar tranquilo para leer, como si no existiera la biblioteca- Bufo Hitomi.

-Y Alicia, bueno ella ya saben porque.- sonrió Mami.-

Y así paso el tiempo de clases en los ratos libres Madoka y Hayate iban con la presidenta y la vicepresidenta del consejo y Nanoha con Sayaka iban con la presidenta y la vicepresidenta de comité.

El día siguiente toco revisar que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus aulas, y no fuera de ellas, al menos que lo tuvieran libre. Todos estaban en sus clubs pintura, jazz, arquería, etc. Y nuestras chicas mientras revisaban los pasillos se encontraron.

-Hola ¿cómo les va con esto del entrenamiento?- sonrió Sayaka.

-No me quejo, no parece tan difícil Oktavia.-

-¡No me digas así Mapache!-

-¿Es enserio? Ustedes son como el agua y el aceite- suspiro Nanoha.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio- rió Madoka.

Mientras las chicas caminaban por los pasillos se escuchó un estruendoso ruido saliendo del club de música.

-¡JODER MI GUITARRA!-

Llevadas por la curiosidad asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta. Lograron divisar a sus "dolores de cabeza". Una rubia de ojos borgoña y una pelirroja reían a carcajadas. Una pelinegra solo suspiró mientras miraba a la otra rubia que se encontraba hincada en el piso llorando por su guitarra que estaba en el suelo.

-Alicia, no llores, se calló adentro del estuche no le paso nada.- dijo Homura sobándose la frente por el drama que estaba haciendo su amiga.

-¡Oh Cierto!- a todos los presente les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ya, ya! Chicas hora de ensayar.- Las chicas sonrieron y agarraron sus instrumentos.

Kyoko fue directo a su batería mientras se daba leves golpes en los hombros con sus baquetas tarareando una canción. Homura fue directo por su bajo y lo saco de su estuche. Fate fue directo a sacar su guitarra acústica y se colocó enfrente del micrófono, acerco una de las sillas para sentarse. Alicia saco su guitarra eléctrica y se la puso eh igual se puso enfrente de otro micrófono a lado izquierdo de su hermana.

-Debes de espiarnos deberían pasar a escucharlas mejor, igual los primeros días de haber comenzado con el C.E. y el C.D. no hay mucho trabajo- menciono Chrono al ver a sus invitadas, paso a tomar un asiento para ver bien a sus hermanas.

-¡eh! A no, lo siento solo pasábamos por aquí…-

-Ya pasen, no mordemos… por ahora- sonrió Kyoko.

Las chicas más por curiosidad que por "obligación" pasaron y tomaron asiento.

-Les prometo que se van a sorprender- les guiño un ojo el chico- Bien Fate, empezamos contigo.

\- Hai- dijo sonriente para luego comenzar a cantar.

**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned  
Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**

-Ahora Alicia.- dijo un chico de pelo azul oscuro sonriendo al ver las bocas abiertas de las chicas a su lado- "_Y eso que solo escucharon a Fate."- _pensó.

**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late:  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day**

Lo voz de Alicia era un tono más agudo que el de su hermana, la rubia mayor sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de cierta castaña que la escucho antenta.

-**If today was your last day**\- Kyoko que tocaba la batería cantaba los "ecos" de las canciones.

-Y Homura…- siguió Chrono. La pelinegra continúo con la siguiente estrofa de la canción.

**Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize  
Is always worth the fight  
Every second counts because there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life**

Las cuatro chicas cantaban alegres al ver la cara de sus inesperados espectadores.

**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late:  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day**

Las espectadoras quedaron con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos por tan hermosa sincronía y melodía, o más bien la armonía que creaban aquellas voces.

**If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late  
To shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
Because you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
Because the hands of time are never on your side**

-Cada vez están más cercas…- menciono en un susurro el chico de cabellera oscura.

**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late:  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

**Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day**

Al terminar la canción la lobitas hicieron una reverencia como agradecimiento para luego soltarse a reír.

-¿Cómo estuvo, Chrono?- Pregunto entre risas Kyoko.

-Pues- volteo a ver a las chicas a su lado que aún no cerraban la boca.- creo que muy bien chicas, cada vez se acercan más para cumplir su sueño.- le alzo el pulgar.

-¿Su sueño?- pregunto curiosa Madoka.

-Sí,-asintió Homura ante la pregunta de la peli-rosa.- nuestro sueño es crear una banda que se vuelva famosa.-

-Sería el sueño de todas en general, aunque cada una tiene un sueño diferente- agrego Chrono.

-El mío es el poder manipular los sentimientos de las personas mediante las letras que escribo MUAHAHAHA-

-¿Eh?- miraron horrorizadas a la gemela mayor.

-Lo que quiso decir es que, su sueño es poder crear letras que encajen en los sentimientos de la personas, es decir, que se sientan identificados con ellas.- Corrigió lo que dijo su hermana

-Oh, ya veo.- Hayate colocó su mano en su barbilla haciendo una pose "pensativa"- eso no es algo difícil, puedes escribir letras con los típicos problemas de la vida y ya.-

-Si hiciera eso, sería muy normal. Quiero escribir letras que describan la historia de cada ser viviente en la tierra no solo las típicas historias que viven algunos.- le hizo un puchero a su mapache.

-Ya… entonces buena suerte, tendrás que escribir muchas letras.- juró que los ojos de Alicia brillaron al escucharla reír.

-¿Las dejamos solas?- Dijeron al unísono Madoka y Homura.

-Vaya sincronización- ahora fueron Fate y Nanoha.

-¿Esto ya es una competencia?- rió Chrono.

-¡Oh vaya! Creo que ya encontraron a sus otras mitades- rió Kyoko junto con Chrono, mientras guardaba sus baquetas en la mochila.

-¡KYOKO!- gritaron Fate, Alicia y Homura.

-Ya, ya, tranquilas- se levantó de la batería y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Igual ya me iba.

-¿A dónde? Aun no terminan las clases- dijo Sayaka entrando en su papel de Vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario.

-¿Hm? Jaja el timbre ya sonó hace como unos 10 min aproximadamente Vicepresidenta- le guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué?-miró su reloj y Bum ya era la hora de salida desde hace unos 13 min.- que rápido paso el tiempo…

-En serió ¿Ya salimos?- dijeron incrédulas sus amigas.- Wow…

-¡Hey! Tú no te vas hasta contar tu sueño – la señalo Alicia y Kyoko solo hizo un tierno puchero para luego suspirar.

-Y ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?- sonrió.

-No quiero ser la única.-lloriqueo.

-Ahí están Fate y Homura, igual el mío no es tan diferente a los suyos.- hizo una mueca.

\- A mí me gustaría escuchar tu sueño, si no es molestia, claro.- la pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar eso de la peliazul. Y no fue la única sus amigas también.

-Daisuke…- susurró Kyoko.

Los ojos de Homura se nublaron – Kyoko despierta –la mencionada agito la cabeza y volvió en sí.

-¿Quién es Daisuke?- preguntaron curiosas las cuatro chicas sentadas a lado de Chrono.

-Nadie importante, y bueno,- Kyoko suspiro- igual ya voy tarde- susurró- mi sueño es que todas las personas en el mundo encuentren a esa persona especial que esta al final del hilo rojo invisible que los une, mediante el ritmo que hay en nuestras canciones.- sonrío mostrando sus inusuales colmillos.

-Y luego sigue el mío- dijo Fate pasando un brazo por el cuello de Kyoko y con su otra mano haciendo una seña de paz- Hacerle entender a las personas como se debe de tratar a los demás mediante las canciones.-las dos sonrieron.

-Bua~ son tan románticas ustedes, cuarteto de idiotas- em Chrono, estaba, em… llorando.

-Que sentimental hermano- rieron las cuatro.

-Sí que parecen una hermosa familia.- sonrieron las otra chicas.

-Eso es claro.- una señora de pelo verde-azulado y ojos del mismo color.

-Mamá- los ojos de Fate se iluminaron como si hubiese visto un chocolate de 7 metros *-*

-¿Por qué no han llegado a la casa jovencitos?- hizo un puchero- llevo 20 min esperándolos desde la puerta de la casa y nada de mis gemela y mi hijo- y ahora apareció otra señora de pelo morado grisáceo con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-Estábamos ensayando Mamá…- le sonrió Alicia.

-Por cierto ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Fate.

-¿Solo por venir a la escuela significa que sucede algo?- dijeron al unísono las madres.

-Bueno, generalmente, sí.- respondieron los hermanos.

-Pues… tienen razón- rió la peli-verde-azulado.

-Lindy nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- suspiro resignada la peli-morada.

-Así me amas. Bueno yo solo vine por Chrono.- el chico la miró confundido.

-¿Por mí?-

-Oh Sí.- Una castaña de pelo corto iba pasando por ahí en ese preciso momento- Dejaras la escuela.- dijo si más.

-¿¡Qué!?-

* * *

_Hola responderé los review que me dejaron y lamento la demora en verdad u-u _

_**Haru: **__Jajaja si ya o se, en realidad este cap no se me hizo muy humorístico pero el siguiente tratare de que lo sea más, me alegra de que te guste. Y espero que continues leyendo la historia._

_**Sakuradakota: **__Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso en verdad, si yo también la imagine con las orejitas y la colita de lobo je je, me disculpo por la gran demora._

_**Yowiin: **__Me alegra que te guste, y uff si continuas la historia no veras más que puro bullying al hurón y próximamente al lisiado xD_

_**Yuri no tenshi 69: **__Saludos a ti también, jeje y no te preocupes el bullying es lo que más habrá en esta loca historia._

_Mis más sinceras disculpas, en verdad no pensé que fuese a tardar tanto en hacer este capitulo tan "Ble" pero los primeros cap siempre son los más raros en mis historias ^^'' _

_Pero pronto llegara lo interesante se los prometo!_

_Se despide _**Nashi T.H.D.H. owo**


End file.
